


Pudding and Donuts

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request on my Tumblr account: "Dearest Mimi...I know requests are closed...however this one comes from Briana Buckmaster and Kim Rhodes. Hear me out! At PittCon today Briana said "I know a lot of you wanna see Dean and Donna throw down on a table of puddin' and donuts!" And by throw down she meant fuck. And then they said "somebody write the fanfic!" So....*wink wink nudge nudge* :D" </p>
<p>So if Briana wants it, Briana gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding and Donuts

 

Dean wasn’t about to waste any time, he only had a couple of hours before Sam would start wondering where the hell he’d disappeared to and he wasn’t ready to have  _ that _  conversation yet, so he was on Donna the second she answered the door. She giggled, that high-pitched, adorable giggle he loved so much, and I’ll be damned if it didn’t send heat shooting right down his spine to his cock.

“Dean, what the cuss?” she laughed. “What are doing?”

“I missed you,” he growled, his hands on the curves of her hips, yanking her against him. She was wearing just a pair of yoga pants and a flimsy tank top, the material thin and almost see through. God, he wanted her.

“Well, jeez, I missed you, too,” she grinned, “but I’ve got a mess in the kitchen I’m trying to clean up. I was cooking, it’s my turn to bring dessert for the weekly potluck.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, tucked a hand in the waistband of his jeans and dragged him after her to the kitchen.

Dean moaned, hanging his head as he followed her into the small, brightly lit kitchen. The sink was piled with pots and pans and he could smell the sweet scent of powdered sugar in the air. The kitchen counter and one side of the table were covered in those plastic tupperware containers of varying colors - pink, blue, purple and red. He pulled his jacket off as he crossed the kitchen, tossing it to one of the chairs, before snatching a purple lidded rectangle off the counter and popping it open, a grin breaking across his face. It was filled with powdered donuts. Brought back memories, that was for sure. He pulled one out, sighing contentedly as the sugared sweetness hit his tongue. He certainly wasn’t expecting the slap to his hand or the stern look on Donna’s face when he turned to her.

“What the hell, Donna?” he mumbled, his mouth still full of donut. He tossed the open container to the table, feigning irritation. Truth was he kind of liked it when she got bossy.

“Those are for the potluck,” she scolded, rolling her eyes in irritation.

“Yeah, but they taste so good,” he grinned. He held the donut out to her. “Wanna bite?” 

“I’m on a diet, Dean,” she sighed.

“Um, no you’re not,” Dean muttered. “I like you just the way you are.” He leaned over, his lips still covered in white sugar, and pressed a kiss to her perfect, pink lips, then he stuffed the rest of the donut into his mouth.

Donna shook her head, turning away, her cheeks flushing pink. “Stop that,” she giggled. She shoved her hands in the sink full of soapy water, throwing a glance at him over her shoulder. “Don’t eat all my donuts.”

“What else did you make?” Dean asked, pulling open the fridge.

“Pudding,” she shrugged.

Dean closed his eyes. “Is it chocolate?” he whispered.

“Um...yes,” she replied, giving him another look.

The huge bowl of chocolate pudding was sitting on the top shelf, saran wrap covering it. Dean pulled it out and set it on the counter, just inches from Donna’s elbow. He pulled the plastic wrap off and dipped his finger inside, scooping out a huge scoop of the rich chocolate and loudly sucked it from his finger.

Donna rolled her eyes again, stifling a giggle against her shoulder. “You’re crazy,” she laughed.

Dean stepped up behind her, one hand on her ass, his body pressed against hers, his chin resting on her shoulder. He put a small drop of pudding on his finger and held it out to her. “Try it, it’s good.”

“No,” she shook her head. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll eat it then,” he shrugged. But instead of licking it off his finger, he dragged it down the side of her neck, leaving a line of thick, creamy chocolate. 

Donna’s eyes widened as his lips closed over her throat, sucking the pudding from it, a groan slipping past her lips as his tongue ran over her skin. His cock jumped to attention in his pants at the sound.

“I heard that,” he whispered, reaching for the pudding. He scooped more onto his finger and pressed it to her lips. “Open.”

Her mouth opened just a little. She hesitated for just a second, then she wrapped her lips around his finger, sucking greedily. She fell back against him with a sigh.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Dean growled. He swung her around, pushing her against the counter, water splashing from the sink across his jeans and onto the floor. “Come here.” He yanked her backward across the kitchen until she was leaning against the kitchen table, her full, soft breasts heaving, her eyes blown wide with lust. 

“Don’t move,” he ordered. He reached behind him, grabbed the pudding and dropped it on the table behind Donna. He took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor, followed immediately by her bra. Within seconds, he had slathered pudding over both of her nipples and was licking them hungrily. 

She fell back, resting on her elbows, loose, blonde hairs falling from her ponytail and over her face, moaning as Dean’s tongue danced across her skin. Once all the chocolate was gone, Dean rose to his feet and kissed her.

Donna’s tongue snaked out and licked at the corner of his mouth. “Powdered sugar,” she murmured as way of explanation.

“Oh yeah?” he hummed, reaching past her and taking a donut from the open container on the table. He broke off a piece and offered it to her, chuckling when she wrapped her lips around the bigger piece, biting off a huge chunk, powdered sugar covering her lips.

“What are you waiting for, Winchester?” she teased.

Dean growled, pulled Donna to her feet and practically attacked her, his tongue licking at her bottom lip then pushing into her mouth, tasting her. He shoved the rest of her clothes off, breaking off the kiss just long enough to get himself out of his own clothes, both of them now naked in Donna’s kitchen. He pushed her onto the table, his hand between her legs, his fingers dragging through the slick, groaning at how wet she already was for him. He pulled her legs around her waist and eased into her, his mouth wrapped around her breast, suckling it as he slowly pumped his hips.

Donna wrapped her legs around Dean, her heels on his ass, urging him to move. He was happy to oblige, slamming forward, one arm around her, one hand holding onto the edge of the table. It wasn’t long before she was coming, screaming his name in ecstasy and dragging deep red marks down his back with her nails.

He pulled her to her feet, his arms around her, chuckling as she wobbled unsteadily. He held her close, his lips roaming across her shoulder and neck.

“Sheesh, that was something,” she smiled.

“That was just the beginning,” Dean grinned. He pressed a kiss to her lips, stepped back and winked at her. “Grab the pudding and donuts and meet me upstairs.”


End file.
